1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computers and computer networks. More particularly, the invention relates to allocating communication bandwidth for cellular zones within a mobile network.
2. Background of the Related Art
Cellular network providers are faced with an increasing challenge when offering data services over their networks. Smartphones have changed the landscape. Network subscribers are no longer consumer but more and more producers. In the last several years, the production and consumption of digital media over cellular networks has evolved dramatically, and it is continuing to grow at an exponential pace. As an example, it is expected that by 2013 more than 140 million mobile subscribers worldwide will use social networking applications that enable them to share photos, videos, or other user-generated contents with their friend circles using their phones. The main problem caused by the booming driving force is that subscribers are no longer only consuming data, but have also started creating content at an exponential pace. This happened due to higher processing power and higher capability mobile devices that became available for mass-market prices around the world. In addition, the opening of the mobile ecosystem has attracted thousands of developers who are building compelling applications and services for various mobile platforms. The load induced by the user-generated content creates problems to mobile network providers on a daily basis.
Contrary to “traditional” content, user-generated content is unique and often meaningful only to a user and his social circle. Hence, traditional content delivery methods, including caching that would at least reduce the long-haul burden on the provider are incapable of addressing this issue. In light of the above changes, cellular network providers are rushed to address the problem and keep up with the explosion of content production and consumer interest that drives the traffic increase. In the absence of viable solutions, some providers started considering charging special usage fees to subscribers with heavy data usage.